


Obikin fanart #1

by procoffeinating



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, body jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Anakin wearing nothing but gold chain jewelry.It's not explicit, and waist-up, but there's no clothes so consider it lowkey nsfw.





	Obikin fanart #1

Inspired by [this](https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/180725249921/god-okay-but-anakin-wearing-nothing-but-delicate) post on tumblr.

Also, my apologies - I know my anatomy is mediocre, but tumblr's TOS _inspired_ me to draw more nudity.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
